Farm implements have been used since ancient times. Since the days of motor-powered vehicles, farm implements have been attached to tractors, combines, trucks and other mobile vehicles. These implements till the ground, plant various seeds, apply weed treatments and pesticides, harvest crops, and many other tasks. Each different implement may have a specific form-factor. Each different implement may require a specific position or attitude with respect to that upon which it is designed to operate. For example, the tills require insertion into the ground, and fertilize applicators may be positioned above the crops. The tool specific position and attitude requirements may implicate different mounting requirements of the tool to the vehicle. In some cases, tools may be used in combination with other tools. These tools may have relational dependencies. For example, a corn harvester may require contact with a plant before the corn stalks are contacted by a stalk stomper, which in turn may be positioned before a vehicle's wheels encounter the stalks.